The primary object of the present invention is to provide a coupling for tubular structures that will allow simple, but exceedingly secure connection between tubular structures to allow knock down shipment and storage. Known prior art structures utilize a variety of mechanisms, often complicated, such as screw operated wedge structures and the like.